


your touch

by Sherloaf_and_Beljohn



Category: Tsuritama
Genre: Fluffy Ending, M/M, dont ask me how he gets the urge tho, i think its fluffy at least idk, just natsuki being a jerk, natsuki gets an urge and he acts upon it, this isnt hardcore rape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-09
Updated: 2016-05-09
Packaged: 2018-06-07 12:04:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6803281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sherloaf_and_Beljohn/pseuds/Sherloaf_and_Beljohn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>natsuki jumps yuki one day at yuki's house, conveniently, haru is not there</p>
            </blockquote>





	your touch

Natsuki doesn't know what's gotten into him. Doesn't know what's made him think so irrationally. At this point though, he can't bring himself to care. Not while his tongue is in Yuki's mouth and his hand is massaging the growing tent in his pants. The heavy presence of a hand on his shoulder tells him Yuki is still trying to push him away. Natsuki pulls away to click his tongue briefly, before kissing him harder, and Yuki's breath hitches. 

They wrestle on the floor of Yuki's bedroom, still in their school uniforms, though Yuki's blazer was tossed over a chair, and Natsuki's was crumpled on the floor. Natsuki is still wearing his socks, which makes it harder to brace against Yuki's thrashing, but he's stronger than the red-head, and is still able to overpower him, using his body weight to press him into the floor. 

Yuki stammers out a breathy 'no', but Natsuki seals their lips. He can easily overpower the red-head, and he does just that, gripping his wrists and pinning them above his head as he practically devours the other boy. He can't think straight; his mind is full of Yuki, his scent, his soft skin, his taste, Natsuki can feel himself becoming lost in Yuki's presence, and to counter it he kisses harder, bites more, and relishes every single gasp and moan that Yuki has to offer him. Natsuki bites Yuki's lip firmly, dragging his teeth across the sensitive flesh. Yuki squirms, moans, and shudders, body arching against Natsuki's chest. 

Natsuki can feel Yuki's heart beating against his ribcage, hear his uneven, hitched breathing. He hears Yuki's small, pleading voice, and something that sounds like "don't" and "stop", but at the moment, he can't figure out if they're supposed to be used separately, or together. He assumes they're separated, from the small tears gathering in the corners of his eyes, but Natsuki also can't help but see Yuki's flushed cheeks, feel the hard, cloth-covered flesh. 

"Yuki," he breathes against the boy's neck, and he feels Yuki's chest stutter with hitched breaths, and feel his pulse beating underneath a firm grip. 

"Na-Natsuki..." Yuki gasps, hands weakly and uselessly waving around Natsuki's face. Licking his lips, Natsuki slips a finger in the knot of his school tie, and Yuki watches with flushed cheeks and half-lidded eyes as he slowly pulls the tie from his neck. "E-eh?" Yuki stutters, jumping slightly as Natsuki ties it around his wrists. "W-wait--" he protests against the restraints, but Natsuki seals their lips again. 

With one worry gone, Natsuki is able to focus more on removing troublesome articles of clothing. He begins to undo the buttons on Yuki's school shirt. Writhing suddenly, Yuki kicks his legs, face bright red. "N-no," he whimpers, and Natsuki bites the bruise-littered flesh of his throat. Yuki gasps, arches, and bites his lips to prevent other sounds from escaping. 

Breathing slightly irregular, Natsuki grinds his hips against Yuki's, and both males moan. His teeth sink harshly into the sunken curve of Yuki's collar bone, and the red-head cries out, tears slipping down his cheeks. The other male brushes these tears away with his thumbs, cupping his face to kiss him gently. He feels Yuki melt into the kiss, feels his muscles relax slightly, and he runs his tongue over Yuki's swollen bottom lip. 

Yuki closes his teeth firmly against Natsuki's tongue, and the taller male clicks his tongue disapprovingly. Sitting up, Natsuki drinks in Yuki's flushed, disheveled appearance as he finishes unbuttoning his shirt. He brushes the cloth aside from Yuki's chest, and watches as the red-head squeezes his eyes together with embarrassment. 'Cute,' he thinks, before unbuttoning his own shirt. 

Their bare skin brushes together, and Yuki's heart seems to pound even harder against his ribcage. Natsuki keeps a firm grip on the tie restricting Yuki's hands, and he kisses his way down bruised flesh. His tongue laves over deep bite marks, and the red-head trembles, whimpering. Natsuki breathes a puff of air against one of Yuki's nipples, feels him shiver, looks up at him through his eyelashes, and closes his mouth around the hardened nub. 

The reaction was immediate; Yuki's chest strains up as his whole body jerks, eyes widening. The noise that emits from his throat goes straight to Natsuki's groin, and he sucks and gently bites both his nipples. Yuki's chest rises up and down as he pants, but Natsuki can still feel Yuki pressing his skin further into his mouth. 

He smirks slightly, and pinches the other nipple. A whine escapes Yuki's throat, and his toes curl in his socks. His legs spread slightly on their own, and Natsuki can't help but feel proud of himself. His fingers release Yuki's nipple so his hand can smooth down the pale skin of his chest, abdomen, and finally over the material of his pants, where he presses the heel of his hand against the bulge. 

A strangled noise comes from Yuki's throat, and Natsuki catches syllables that supposedly sound like his name. Having tied hundreds of knots in fishing lines, Natsuki's fingers are nimble enough to undo the button on Yuki's pants, before slipping his hand beneath the waistband of his pants and boxers. 

His fingers meet slippery, hot flesh, and Yuki breathes shakily against Natsuki's cheek. "Natsuki, Natsuki," Yuki's mind is a puddle of mush, all he can say is Natsuki's name, and the other boy grips and gently pulls on his cock. Yuki cries out, eyes squeezing shut to prevent more tears from running down his face. 

Natsuki nuzzles Yuki's neck, occasionally kissing the heated flesh and nipping in places he know Yuki won't see, but others will. The red-head has long given up trying to fight back, and instead he lies on the floor and taking the pleasure given to him. He gasps, moans, squirms, but Natsuki can feel his hips jerking slightly against his hand. 

Moments later, Yuki's eyes fly open as his back arches, and Natsuki can feel warm, sticky liquid stain his hand. He continues to massage Yuki's cock, until the smaller boy calm down, and his back rests flat on the floor, panting in the aftermath of his climax. Natsuki slides his hands out of Yuki's pants, smears the liquid on his chest, feeling his muscles tense. He sees a look of distaste on Yuki's face, and smiles, somewhat apologetically. 

His own erection strains inside his pants, but he's too busy staring at Yuki's flushed, half-lidded expression to care. 

"Y-you're a jerk..." Yuki mutters, and Natsuki presses their lips together once more. This time, Yuki's lips are parted slightly, and Natsuki slides his tongue between them, tasting him so a low moan rumbles in Yuki's chest. 

"Don't say that after I'd just gotten you off," he said, loosening his tie and sitting up. Yuki frowns slightly, but follows suit. His arms are shaking, and Natsuki brings him against his chest almost too happily. Feeling almost sleepy, Yuki relaxes against Natsuki, and listens to his heart beating against his ribcage. 

"Do you... you know," Yuki gestures weakly to the bulge in Natsuki's pants, and the dark-haired male grins. 

"I can take care of that later, unless you want to help me," his voice drops to nothing short of a purr, and Yuki's face flares up a bight red color again. 

"N-no, I was just--" he stuttered. Natsuki tightens his arms around Yuki. 

"It's fine. Let's just stay like this for now," he says, face buried against the nape of Yuki's neck. Yuki can still feel his heart beating in his chest, and he leans back against Natsuki's chest, looking away bashfully. The two sit in relative silence, save for the rustling of trees outside, and the occasional chirping of birds. 

...

"Though, if you're feeling up for round two, we could... you know..."

Yuki throws his discarded blazer in Natsuki's face.


End file.
